Hoenn High School
by WaterPkmnFreak
Summary: The characters from Pokemon attend a normal high school. Read as they go from freshman to seniors, experience relationships and friendships, and of course conflicts. Rated T for language and future teenish attitude.
1. Character Info

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction so please don't attack me! Anyway, this is a quick uh, information page I guess?**

**

* * *

**

**Brock-17**

**Ash Ketchum-15**

**Misty Waterflower-15 (yes I know she is older but for this they will be the same!)**

**Gary Oak-15**

**May-15**

**Drew-15**

**Brendan-15**

**Dawn-14**

**Paul-14**

**Any other characters will be the age given in the story.**

**Because I don't know who else I will be putting in.**

**Older Gym leaders will be teachers of some sort and I don't think any of the younger ones will be involved with the story.**

**I also don't know what types of shipping I'll be doing yet. Give me some suggestions?**

* * *

**Thanks for your time!**

**I hope you like the story.**


	2. The Ride To Hoenn

**Hey Readers! The first official chapter is up! I hope I can update at least once a week.  
Thanks for reading! ENJOY!**

"Oh Ash!" Delia cried as she hugged her son tightly. "I can't believe you're leaving me and going to that far away boarding school in Hoenn! You're only fifteen!"

"Mom I'll be fine. It's a very good school and plus I'll be going there with Gary," Ash assured her. He and his best friend would be leaving tomorrow. "Goodnight, Mom," he said before going upstairs. He was so excited he thought he would never fall asleep.

"Ash, wake up! Gary's here to get you!" Delia called huffily.

"Huh!?" the sleeping boy awoke and nearly flew out of bed. He had slept in! Hurriedly, he threw on his clothes that consisted of: blue jeans, a black shirt, a blue and white over shirt, and his favorite red and white hat. He grabbed his pre-packed suitcase and rushed downstairs.

"Mornin' Ashy Boy," Gary teased. "The car is waiting for us outside so say goodbye to your mom and let's get going."

"Bye Mom! I'll be home for Christmas!" Ash said and hugged his mother before he bolted out the door with Gary.

* * *

"So this is the ship to Hoenn?" Asked ash, getting a nod in response from Gary.

"Let's get on," said Gary and they both walked up to the ship and flashed their tickets to the attendant. They got on and left their luggage at the front to be taken to their room.

"We should be there by tomorrow," Gary commented.

"Fantastic. I wonder if anyone else on here is going to the same school as us," said Ash. Gary shrugged.

Both boys explored the ship. It was huge! It had two stories where the rooms were, and arcade, there was a fresh water pool on the deck, but best of all had to be the dining area. It was spacious, with many tables and a stage for bands, comedians, and people with odd talents. During the exploration, Ash realized something.

"Gary, how come there aren't many passengers?"

"Because this is a first class cruise liner," his best friend answered.

"Well that explains a lot, so when's ack!—" Ash fell over with a thud. He tried to get up but something was on his back.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the voice of a girl came from above him. He felt the weight on him disappear and got up. He turned and saw the one who bumped into him; a girl with bright orange hair in a side ponytail, sea foam eyes, and pale skin. She was in a vibrant red swimsuit. "Sorry!" she apologized again. "I was headed to the pool and wasn't paying attention!

"Oh it's quite alright, I'm sure my friend doesn't mind!" Gary said with a little grin. "My name is Gary, and that there is Ashy Boy."

"I'm Misty," the girl said with a small smile.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," Gary flirted. Misty blushed but Ash just wanted to gag.

"You two aren't perhaps going to Hoenn for that boarding school are you?" Misty asked.

"Actually we are," replied Ash.

"Me too!" she said happily.

"Really," Gary smirked, "I think we should all hang out and stick together at school then."

"Really!" Misty exclaimed. "That's great, now I don't have to worry about being alone at school!"

"I can't wait," Gary said with a smug look.

* * *

"Do you really like that girl, Gary?" asked Ash. The two boys were in their room, getting ready for bed. They had spent most of their day in the arcade but they ran into Misty at dinner and ate with her.

"You know me, Ash. I'm not the relationship type. I'm just lookin' for a good time," Gary replied.

Ash scoffed and climbed into bed. He felt bad for that poor girl. She was just going to get hurt if she fell for Gary.

"Night," they both said and turned off the lights.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I hope I can update soon and I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.  
Feel free to give me shipping ideas. R&R**


	3. Arrival

**Hi readers. Sorry for the wait on the new chapter. Anyways, still thinking of pairings, so submit some ideas for me. Thanks and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, it would be much crazier. :)**

* * *

Ash and Gary awoke early the next morning so they could attack the breakfast bar. Passengers stared at them, amazed by their huge appetites. Around mid-day the captain's voice rang throughout the ship, "Thank you for riding with us. We have reached our destination and ask you to pick up your luggage on deck before leaving. Also, Hoenn Academy students are asked to wait for their limo to pick them up. Have a good day."

The two boys got off the ship and looked around for the limo. It wasn't hard to find, parked proudly amongst the awe-struck people who gaped at it. The boys pressed through the crowd of people to get to it. Standing at the back door of the limo was a tall man with white, thinning hair. He was obviously the chauffer. "Are you the other students going to the academy?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are," replied Ash.

"Names?" the man asked, looking at a slip of paper he pulled from his pocket.

"Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum," Gary told him.

"Okay, get in. The young miss is already inside."

The two friends crawled in while the man placed their luggage in the trunk. Misty watched as the boys sat down on the leather seats.  
"Hi guys," she greeted them with a smile.

"Well hello there," Gary said with a somewhat flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, hi," was Ash's response.

The ride was about an hour. For Ash, it was the longest hour of his life. He was excited to be going to this school. Another factor that made it so long was that he had to listen to Gary flirt with Misty the whole ride.

"We've arrived," called the chauffer.

The three climbed out of the car and looked in front of them. Large gates opened before them, granting access. A large, stone walk way led up to the school itself which seemed to compare to a super-sized mansion, but even bigger. Trees decorated the landscape everywhere, different species in each area. Branching off from the left and right of the school were more buildings, each of them multi-story and large.

"Those are the dorms," Misty said, looking at a map. "Girls on the right, boys on the left. But for now we just meet out front of the school building."  
A crowd of students were there already, so the trio waited with them. The doors of the building opened and a few people walked out.

"Hello, we are the principles of this school. I'm Principal Oak, the woman next to me is Principal Ivy, and the others are Principals Birch and Rowan. We have a junior here to give you freshman a quick tour."  
A boy came out; he had dark skin, brown hair, and eyes that he didn't open apparently. "Hi guys! I'm Brock and I'll be your guide! Before we start, I want to go around and have everyone say their name and a fact about themselves. Let's start with you, sir, with the green hair. Then we'll go in a circle from there!"

"Ugh, I'm Drew and yes, this is my natural hair color," said the green-haired boy.

"Hi there, I'm May and I have a little brother named Max in the elementary branch!" said a brunette next to Drew.

"Well, I'm Misty and I love swimming! I also have four older sisters back in Cerulean city."

"I'm Ash and I came from Pallet town in Kanto."

"Hey ladies, I'm Gary and I'm single," Gary said with a wink. A few girls blushed and giggled.

"I'm Brendan and I love adventure," said a boy with white, spiked hair.

"Hello, I'm Dawn and I like cheerleading," the girl next to Brandon went on.

"I'm Paul," said the boy with purple hair. "I don't like weakling losers." An awkward silence fell before the rest of the group introduced themselves.

"Okay that wraps it up. Let's get the tour going!" Brock showed them around the whole school. There was a large lake behind the school building, and each of the dorms had their own outdoor hot springs. There was also a shopping district near the elementary branch.  
"And that's it for the tour. School starts Monday and your schedules will be delivered to your dorm room. If you're not sure which room is yours then just check the list when you get to the building. The doors to your rooms are unlocked for now, but that's just for today. So make sure you grab the keys put on your desks in the room. You're free to do what you want for the rest of the weekend. But you aren't allowed to leave beyond the gates of the school."

Ash and Gary went their separate ways from Misty and headed towards the boys dorm.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a voice called behind them. The white-haired boy was running after them.

"Oh hey, you're Brendan right?" Ash said.

"Yeah, and you two are Ash and Gary," said the panting boy. "We've got some cute freshman at this school, don't you think?"

"I guess," Ash mumbled as the three started walking again.

"Yeah, that Misty girl is my target," Gary said with a smirk.

"I think May is pretty cute. Dawn is too. What do you think, Ash?" asked Brendan.

"They're okay I guess. If I had to choose I'd say Misty or May. Dawn seems too…kiddy."

They got to the dorm and looked at the list. The three of them were roommates in room 204 on the second level. They went up to their room and looked around. There were two bunk beds, three desks and dressers, one computer, a television, a sofa, and a mini fridge. A bathroom was connected in the corner.

"This, gentlemen," Gary began,

"Will be a nice bachelor pad," the finished in unison.

* * *

**And that's all! Thanks very much. Reviews would make me happy :D**


End file.
